supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Aayliah's Time
Chapter 1 It had been a few months, almost time for Christmas, Scotty introduced me to a attractive and pretty Vietnamese man, he spoke with a very heavy accent, he wore a black buttoned shirt, and black pajama-like pants to go with it, he was also wore sandles on his feet, he was around 5'6 compared to my 5'0 height, "Aayliah, this is Cuong, he will be singing for everyone's amusement." Scotty said. I looked at him, I gave a bow, since it was against my religion to shake hands with men that weren't family. " (I cannot shake hands with you, sorry, against my religion)" I said, rather apologetically. "We are your new family, it's okay." Cuong assured. Aayliah thought his Hanoi accent was absolutely charming. "I'll be back in a moment, let me go change." He said. After that, an Irish man wearing paramilitary gear arrived in the nexus, Jane recognised it, it was one of her killers. Cuong appeared in front of him, he now wore a long leather coat, black boots, and he treaded the grass towards him, "Ai đó giết, một ai đó để giết! (Someone to kill, Someone to kill!)" Cuong said before laughing manically, the man didn't understand Vietnamese "Trông giống như một kẻ giết người của Jane, cô nói rằng đây là một trong số họ, làm thế nào mỉa mai rằng người đàn ông cô ấy yêu sẽ giết anh ta, tôi sẽ chắc chắn rằng ông không thoát khỏi đây còn sống (Looks like one of Jane's murderers, She said that this was one of them, how ironic that the man she loves will kill him , I'll make sure he does not escape here alive) "I....don't understand." He said. "Silly little Irishman." Cuong said in a heavy accent, "Didn't they ever teach you that if you kill a marked ghost and you end up getting trapped here, you feed Jane strength? Không? (No?), well, I am going to kill all of our killers, starting with you....." He then pulled out a gun that was hidden in his pocket. "Will your killer ever be trapped here, Arthur?" Jane said. "No, I told the master that he had suffered enough, he now has a little grandchild and I don't want her to be sad." Arthur said. Then they heard a gunshot, Arthur went to see who it was, Cuong had shot one of Jane's murderers the head. "Tạm biệt, ít khốn Ailen của tôi (Goodbye, my little Irish b*****d)" He said. Cuong spoke mostly Vietnamese, he laughed manically while singing in Vietnamese. "Don't worry, Aayliah, he's always like this, he actually kills our killers, except for Scotty as he didn't look at the soldier that killed him in the eye and doesn't actually know what German soldier that killed him, and Arthur as he thought it was an accident." Jane said to me. "When your father comes here, he will die." Cuong said. I got on very well, Scotty was like the dad I never had, Cuong was like my older brother, and jane was aswell, Arthur was like my uncle, and Shuya was like my cousin. Chapter 3: Hello, Aamina. I saw a package on the ground and went down to pick it up, I opened it, it was a doll named Aamina, it said she was a talking Muslim girl doll.Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86